Kirei na decision
by sailorstarsun
Summary: Tezuka thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful...until his lover came back around to stand before him."


**Kirei na.. ~decision~**

by sailorstarsun

"Is all this really necessary?"

The whole evening was turning out _weird_. Starting first with his inability to get a hold of his boyfriend, who was _never_ out of fingertip reach from his cell phone. For Atobe to not answer a call was a sure sign something was up. Returning to his dorm to find a well-cut tuxedo laying out on his bed was absolute confirmation.

The only clue had been a short note that read 'put it on, and go to our place'. And so he did. he put on the tux, noting it fit perfectly, and went to a semi-secluded spot in the park. Though it had never been stated officially as "their place," that's where their relationship began.

Well...no, not really. It _began_ long before, in junior high school, on the tennis court. But this place was where they, as young adults, came together.

He didn't have to wait very long before a silk cloth fell over his eyes and was tied behind his head, blindfolding him. A familiar voice whispered in his ear "are you ready?" before giving the cartilage a nip.

So Tezuka found himself being led to an unknown place. Directed into a car, where they were driven around and around until he lost any semblance of location.

The unknown was starting to make him edgy.

"Aah, Tezuka, someday you'll just have to learn that, yes, all this is necessary." He paused for a moment, then added "or at least quite entertaining" as an afterthought.

It seemed to be a long time before they stopped, and Atobe carefully took his hand and helped him out of the vehicle, then led him down a long path. He never let go of his hand, keeping their fingers intertwined even as they stopped and heard the creaking of a large door being opened. Shoes echoing gave evidence of a marble floor and high ceiling as he was led into the building.

Only after the door closed again did Atobe let go of his hand, and Tezuka heard his footsteps circle behind him, and graceful arms wrapped around him. Face buried into his cool neck, lips kissing in a way that could be either sweet or seductive, Tezuka could feel something radiating from the other. Something passionate and intense.

"Atobe...?"

It was like he was brought out of a reverie, the way he suddenly pulled back. All was still for a moment until Atobe's hands slid their way up Tezuka's arms, then began working at the knot in the blindfold, and then pulling it away.

A sight like none he'd ever seen. Something out of a fairy-tale. A ballroom, huge and gloriously furnished. Empty of people except for the two of them. The only source of light came from the hundreds of tapered candles all around the room, and the golden chandelier above.

Tezuka thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful...until his lover came back around to stand before him. Also decked out in a black tuxedo, Atobe was a picture of class and prestige. Dazzling, confident, and shining with the inner glow only he possessed.

Every decision he'd ever made, every path he'd ever chosen, must have been right. If it all led up to this, it had to have been what he'd needed, leading him to this place. To this person.

Elegant fingers extended out to him, as Atobe's eyes met his. An offering, asking patiently for Tezuka to take it.

"May I have this dance?"

~Owari~

Epilogue:

"Isn't it romantic?" Ootori sighed as he watched the waltzing couple below. He was a bit surprised when his former buchou showed up at his and Shishido's dorm, asking for a favor. And though it got tiring lighting candle after candle after candle, he was grateful for this chance to see the fruits of their labor, from high above the room, in the sound box. He was glad he went along, and even offered to play DJ for the night. "Ne, Senpai, don't they look so beautiful together!?"

Shishido's first instinct was to snort and gripe about being dragged to the middle of nowhere to watch the peacock's mating ritual, but something in the other's eyes had a softening effect on his heart, and instead he just looked away from those enchanting brown eyes and mumbled an "I guess so."


End file.
